Drunken Pages
by StoryReader888
Summary: Sanada wakes up to find that someone spiked his drink at the party the night before. And if that's not bad enough, he comes to find that he's naked when he wakes up. But, what secret is Rikkai's buchou hiding, and how will it effect their relationship?


**Warnings:**

Slight Lemon

Yaoi

Slight OOC-ness

Uke-Sanada

* * *

><p>Everything was a blur. Try as he might, Sanada could only remember bits and pieces of the night before. He remembered drinking a cup of soda, and it burning his throat as it went down. He remembered the sound of music and the other people dancing. He remembered the room spinning. He <em>didn't<em> remember, however, how he ended up in his bed, _naked_, with a throbbing headache.

Gathering up all his strength, Sanada pushed the covers from his body and crawled out of bed, slipping on some boxers and a pair of sweatpants. Rubbing his sleepy face with his calloused hand, Sanada walked down the stairs toward the kitchen. If his head hadn't been throbbing, he probably would of been surprised to see his captain sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Ah, Sanada. You're finally awake." Yukimura's smile hid an intention that Sanada was just too hung over to notice. Of course, Seiichi _definately_ noticed that his vice-captain was not wearing a shirt to cover his muscled chest and stomach.

"Yukimura." he greeted, taking a seat across from the smiling male. He closed his eyes and set his hand against his forehead. "What happened last night?"

Yukimura chuckled, his blue orbs never leaving Sanada's hunched form. "You don't remember, Sanada? I figured I'd have to fill in the blanks." the black haired male looked up, his face stoic. He couldn't hide the curiousity that ovetook his eyes; Seiichi could see it as clear as day. He chuckled again. "Someone spiked your drink."

_That's why it burned,_ he concluded.

"You were pretty drunk, Sanada." the bluenette told him, his eyes glinting in the pale light of the kitchen. "I made sure to take _care_ of you, though." Sanada was too hungover to notice the emphasis he had added, playing even more into the captain's hands. "Saa, Sanada. You should collect yourself. We'll be leaving for school soon."

He nodded, standing up and sluggishly trailing up to his room.

Seiichi watched him until he was out of sight. It made pleasant feelings rise in the pit of his stomach, but he forced them back.

Now wasn't the time for such things.

_**The pages are turning**_.

Seiichi kept a close eye on the black haired male throughout the day, his eyes only leaving his form if they _had_ to.

Even now, as they attended after school tennis practice, Sanada was _still_ feeling the effects of the alcohol from the night before. He was sitting on the bench next to Yukimura, arms crossed and eyes narrowed dangerously. None of the Rikkaidai players dared to go anywhere near him; it was a gamble none of them were willing to take. They all knew their Captain was the _only_ one who could be near Sanada in his current state. That alone was enough to push Yukimura closer to his limit. But he had more control than that.

"Is your head still hurting?" Yukimura inquired, glancing at the boy sitting on the bench beside him. Sanada grunted his response, in no mood for talking. "Come with me to my house after practice. I have some migrane medicine strong enough to rid you of your pain."

Sanada nodded without any hesitation.

Why would he have a reason to doubt his captain? Why would he have a reason to believe that Yukimura had alterior motives?

The bluenette smirked in triumph, but hid it from his companion and team. What would Sanada think if he knew about the thoughts that were running rampant through his captain's mind?

_**Turning slow but sure**_.

"Make yourself at home, Sanada. I'll make some tea and get your medicine." Yukimura told him before heading into the kitchen. Knowing what his captain meant - ("Go upstairs and rest while I get you some medicine") -, he headed upstairs, flopping onto Yukimura's clean bed without a second thought. His dark orbs closed, enjoying the feeling of the cold air coming from the AC, and the cold silk sheets that lay beneath him.

Yukimura returned to his bedroom moments later, carrying two cups of tea in his hands. The corners of his lips pulled up into a smile as he looked down at Sanada. Setting the cups down on the night stand, Seiichi sat on the side of the bed, legs crossed. His pale hand reached out and brushed gently against Sanada's forehead, moving his black bangs only slightly. Sanada's eyes fluttered open and looked up to his blue haired best friend.

"I have your medicine."

Nodding, Sanada sat up and leaned his back against the headboard. He watched as Yukimura took out a small white bottle from his pocket, dumping two blue pills into the palm of his hand before reclosing the lid. Sanada took the pills, closing his eyes and hoping that relief would come faster than the normal thirty minute time span.

"You should rest." Yukimura commanded gently, his hand brushing against Sanada's cheek.

"Do you know who spiked my drink?" Sanada questioned suddenly.

This didn't catch his friend off guard, however; he had been expecting it. "No, I'm afraid I don't."

His dark eyes met Yukimura's blue ones. "You're hiding something."

"Am I?" Yukimura questioned, leaning forward with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Yukimur - "

He cut his voice off by slamming his lips against Sanada's, pressing him farther into the headboard and earning a moan from the male below him. Seiichi forced his tongue into Sanada's mouth, exploring every crevice of the wet cavern. Whether it was shock or the hangover that prevented Sanada from pushing his captain away, he didn't know. It confused him even more when flashes of the night before filled his head.

_A moan filled the empty bedroom._

_Everything was slightly blurred, but he could make out a mop of blue hair belonging to the male above him. Another moan passed his lips as the male bit his neck, licking his way down his chest. Sanada growled, arching his back as the male above him ground their hips together, causing sparks of electricity to erupt within him._

_Sanada was too drunk to know who it was, or to care that the person was of the same gender. He was drunk off his ass, and now horny to boot._

_Who it was, was the last thing on his mind._

_The blue haired male smirked, licking his lips as he unzipped Sanada's jeans, pulling the clothing from his body. He grunted when the cloth ran over his already hard member._

_"Already so hard, Sanada." the male purred in his ear as he pulled his boxers off. His hand slowly slid down his stomach, grabbing ahold of his erect member. A throaty moan passed his lips as he gripped the white sheets between his fingers. "Don't worry, I'll make you feel much better."_

_The mysterious male, who's clothes had already been removed, plunged himself deep within Sanada, thrusts becoming harder and faster with each passing moment. Sanada could feel the burning inside him grow. The male increased his pace, face right next to his own. This made Sanada growl out in pure pleasure._

_He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood; he may of been drunk, but he wasn't completely submissive. The male chuckled at this, leaning down to suck on the bleeding skin. He slammed into him one last time before they both came, equal groans leaving both their lips. The mysterious male collapsed ontop of him, breathing heavily._

_Sanada's eyes felt heavy, and he fought to keep them open and his breathing started to even out. The male above him chuckled again, kissing his forehead and whispering "Rest, Sanada" in his ear._

_He couldn't hold on any longer; Sanada slipped into the world of unconsciousness._

Sanada's eyes snapped open and he pushed Yukimura away, eyes wide and a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Yukimura... you..."

Yukimura sighed, a sad smile coming to his lips. "You remembered? Sorry, Sanada. I was the one who spiked your drink. It was the only way to get you to agree to have sex with me."

"Yukimura... why?" Sanada demanded.

"Why?" Yukimura raised an eyebrow, as if that should of been obvious.

"Why did you want to have sex with me... so bad as to resort to that?"

To say Sanada was confused would be an understatement. He didn't understand why his captain was acting this way. Why would he want to sleep with Sanada, of all people?

Yukimura chuckled, a sad, almost bitter smile on his lips. "I suppose keeping it from you, after what happened last night, would be pointless. Sanada... you stole my heart."

Sanada swallowed hard. Did... Did Yukimura just confess his love for him? Alebit, it was indirect. But it _was_ a love confession. "Y-Yukimura..."

He smiled, pecking Sanada's lips before pulling away and standing up. "I'll leave you alone, then. Rest, Sanada."

His body reacted to the words, grabbing Seiichi's wrist before he could leave the room. Those were the same words he had spoken last night, in that caring, compassionate and loving tone.

Seiichi looked down at Sanada in surprise before he let a smile creep up onto his lips. He turned back around, crawling ontop of Sanada so that he straddled him. He brought his face just inches from the stoic male. "Do you hate me, Sanada?"

"No, I..." he froze. How _did _he feel about Yukimura?

They've been best friends for the longest time. Sanada was always by Yukimura's side, even when he didn't want him there. When he got sick, Sanada stayed there with him, encouraging him and praying that Seiichi would get better. He was so worried when Seiichi was hospitalized. And he remembered how happy he was to have his captain by his side, fighting in the nationals with the rest of the team. He was Yukimura's best friend. And now... now, he was his lover. He expected that thought to make him feel sick to his stomach, disgusted even. But that was far from it. He felt happy to know that Yukimura loved him. Did that mean he returned those feelings?

"I... I don't know how I feel, Yukimura. But no, I don't hate you."

Seiichi smiled, his forehead resting against Sanada's. "I see. I'm glad. Are you willing to find out where this relationship will take us?"

Sanada nodded, trying not to think about how his lower region was pressing against his captain's. It felt right, the way his heart leaped and body ached for Yukimura, only for him. He wanted to explore that. He wanted to see just how far the relationship could go.

"Good." Yukimura smirked at his expression, grinding his hips against Sanada's, earning a moan from the hat wearing male. "Saa, Sanada. Let me show you how good it can feel when you're sober."

Sanada groaned as his captain's hand snaked into his pants.

_**The pages continue to turn**_.

The Rikkaidai Tennis Team was left wondering why neither their Captain nor Vice-Captain showed up for practice the next morning.

Back at Yukimura's house, both boys were sleeping peacefully in his bed after a night full of steamy kisses and passionate embraces. Sanada had learned what it felt like to have sex with Yukimura while drunk off his ass. It was pleasurable, what he remembered of it. He also learned what it was like to have sex with Yukimura while completely sober and aware. If he had to choose, he'd definately choose sober. He remembered every little detail of the night. Every touch, every kiss, every whisper and sound. He remembered the almost unbearable pleasure that he felt, the overwhelming burning in his stomach, and the warmth his heart felt. Plus, he didn't have to worry about annoying headaches and hangovers.

Yukimura no longer had to worry about spiking Sanada's drinks and getting him drunk to have his way with him. He could have it whenever he wanted, where ever he wanted. Genichiro Sanada was his, and his alone.

It's funny to think that it never would have happened if Seiichi hadn't spiked Genichiro's drink. It's one decision that neither male would regret. That decision closed the page on one story, just to turn the page for another. This was just the beginning, like a new chapter in a book.

Their story was only beginning.

_**Turn into a new chapter.**_


End file.
